dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Toast Stories Part 2
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 69: Toast Stories Part 2 In-studio guests Sam Corbin Ally Spier Games played Set-downs Submitted by John Cassidy (sp?) Necessary background The lifeblood of any comedy duo is teamwork. The lifeblood of any traditionally-structured joke is a punchline. If these jokes are going to have anything to punch, they will invariably need a setup. This game is about a very, very unhealthy comedy relationship. How to play Rather than set each other up, contestants in this game must set each other down and force their partner to salvage the sinking joke ship. The winner will be the contestant who can make the most lemonade out of lemons as judged by Manolo. Example: contestant one would say, "So, a malignant tumor, a priest and a rabbi walk into my husband's lung," and contestant two would have to say something that somehow redeems that horrible setup. Click to Translate Submitted by Aaron James (sp?) Necessary background What do Esperanto, Interlingua and Klingon have in common? They're all constructed languages. How to play Contestants will have to act as the cultural ambassadors for some type of extra-terrestrial or fantastic species. The contestants will have thirty seconds to give a brief description of their alien or fantastical genus and to mention any interesting nuances to their language. They must then proceed to teach Manolo these three very important and very useful questions in their invented language: #May I take a nap here? #Do you serve beet juice? #Pardon me sir madam, but might you help me fetch a Chipotle receipt from this trash can? Theme song (sung to the tune of the Jeopardy final round suspense theme) Everybody wants to think of things to say to me but I don't know what it is going to be Words or sounds or words and sounds or sometimes you're just going to keep it silent Is silence a language? Who knows? I'm just going to write this down and I'm going to enter it into google. It's click to translate this language Tell Me a Toast Story Submitted by Matt Hyatt How to play Players in this game will take turns telling spooky ghost stories in which all the characters have been replaced with breakfast items. Is a murderous muffin terrorizing a group of crazy teenaged grapefruit halves? Maybe a trio of Belgian waffles have turned a simple home invasion into a funny game-style psychological torture. Could it be delicious eggs and bacon have risen from the dead to walk the earth once more and feed on their family of friends?! Manolo will provide spooky sound effects and Jo will act as the judge. Contestants will receive 1 point if their story is frightening / disturbing / non-radio-friendly enough that Jo asks them to stop. Game on! Theme song lyrics Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo eggs, cereal, warm muffins they are trying to murder you eggs, toast, avocado they are trying to be under your bed and they're gonna scare you 'cause they're gonna rap and stuff but then they're gonna start walkin' around Manolo's dEELight Submitted by Old Tomato Necessary background While napping, Manolo begins to dream of sugar plums, eggs, faeries and eels? Yes, eels. We'd better wake him up before things get any weirder. How to play Manolo falls asleep in the studio. Or, if he just had, like, two sodas or something before the show, Jo can drug him or knock him unconscious. If that sort of thing isn't covered by the station's insurance plan, then maybe Manolo could just pretend to fall asleep. Everyone else (contestants, callers, local constable and Jo) take turns trying to wake up Manolo by shouting, "deelight!" Game continues until Manolo wakes up from his nap. If contestant manages to wake Manolo from his nap, then the contestant earns 2.25 eel points. If Manolo doesn't wake up, contestant is deducted 1 dream point. Whoever has the most eel points when Manolo finally wakes note: what? is the winner. At the end of the game, for every negative dream point a contestant has, they must reveal a childhood dream of theirs and explain the crushing reality of why it was never achieved. Looks like nap time is up for Manolo, or is it? Trivia This episode featured a new custom magnet designed by Manolo. Manolo likes soft things but hates feet.